


Where He Belongs

by Winchesterek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:06:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterek/pseuds/Winchesterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer, Michael and Sam are locked in the cage. Dean should be too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where He Belongs

Sam was dead. No, Sam was in Hell.

Dean lay there, swallowed up by the darkness surrounding him and his eyes were glazed, staring at the ceiling. His bed was warm with Lisa curled up next to him, arm wrapped around him and head tucked under his chin as she slept. This was supposed to be it. He was supposed to be living an apple pie life and this was supposed to make him happy. He’d promised Sam, in the driver’s seat of his car that he’d leave it all behind and live this life for him. He’d promised. He couldn’t.

Between the drinking and the research and pretending to be happy, Dean was on the verge of raising the Devil himself and letting him have the world as long as he could have his brother back. It was all that he’d ever wanted. Just Sam. Sam, Sam, Sam. It had been Dean’s life ever since he could remember and he’d promised his parents that he’d take care of his little brother and Sam was locked in a cage with two archangels and Dean was here playing house with Lisa. They’d only had a brief time together and Ben was NOT his kid. He tried, though. The more he tried the more he turned into his father and the more he hated himself.

This wasn’t what he wanted. When he said he wanted normal he wanted to find an apartment and open up a garage and let Sam finish school and they could just be happy. Or as happy as the demons and everything else that came after them would let them be. They’d find a way though, if they were together. They always had and they always would. It was all Dean needed.

It was all he wanted.

He’d made up his mind. It had been made up since he saw Sam fall into that hole at Stull Cemetery. He still had the rings and he still remembered the words. He could open up the cage and if Sam couldn’t leave then he would do what he should’ve done in the first place: go with him.

He’d find Sam in the cage and they’d figure it out. It was where he belonged – with his brother. It always had been and it always would be.

He pressed a kiss to the top of Lisa’s head, carefully sliding out of her arms and dressed. Dean stood looking at the covered Impala for the longest time before he yanked the cover off, opened the trunk and pulled out his leather jacket to shrug on and then fished the rings out from the box he kept them in. He turned them over in his hand, drawing in a shaky breath, “See you soon Sammy.”


End file.
